vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustydustyfox
Summary RustyDustyFox is often considered a somewhat complex figure in the Vrchat Community, He has been the de facto leader of the Bestboi Group of Vrchat, under his rule, the discord known as "The Bestboi Project" has at the time of writing over 900 members. Although he was never anyone's first choice for a leader, RustyDustyFox has managed to revitalize a community and rebuild it from the ashes. Before the Rise Not much is known about Rusty's early time in Vrchat. What is known is that he began playing Vrchat sometime during December of 2017. At the time he hung out among a group of friends who have since disbanded. Rusty and his friends used the bestboi avatar and often hung out in the first Bestboi world, created by the Kibblemiester. He joined the original bestboi discord under his old account, but he was often too shy to take a big part in the discussion. After some serious mental health issues in May of 2018, he decided to take a leave of absence from vrchat and delete his old discord. After deciding to return in July, he contacted a long-time friend from his old friend group to look again for the bestboi group. The Bestboi Project Rustydustyfox has ran the bestboi project vrchat group for over a year. He has been described as putting in much work into the group, and his work has paid off in a lot of ways. After a complex series of events best left to a different article, Rusty created the Bestboi Project. At the time only holding less than 100 members, It inherited a lot of the issues past on from the original bestboi discord. Rusty set about reforming it and fixing the issues with it. He describes his process as “Looking back on what went wrong and seeing what went right” As he had past examples of failed bestboi communities to look to for guidance. Rusty’s reforms started slow at first, but began to pick up momentum in February of 2018 with the creation of the Bestboi: Islands Vrchat map. This map was a significant upgrade from his previous maps, The Bestboi Free Tavern and Free City. The Islands map pulled on nostalgia for the first bestboi maps, utilizing World of Warcraft assets and TES: Oblivion music. This map helped the server grow at a rapid rate, going from just over 100 members in January to over 400 in May. Rusty's latest map: Bestboi:Homelands has been his most popular, with over 77,000 visits. This growth to the community was helped when Rusty introduced the Bestboi 3.0 and later 3.5 models. Today his community stands at over 800 members. Personality Rusty has been described as having a friendly demeanor, seemingly someone easy to get along with. He has been described as someone easy to approach when needed, and always willing to help out. As one friend put it ¨he’s a pleasure to be around, I'm glad I met him.¨ His friends describe him as a hardworking and kind person, always willing to help out where he can. However, his detractors say he can sometimes be egotistical and overly proud of himself. Category:People Category:Beastkin Category:Articles Still Underconstruction